


Путеводная звезда

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Мрачное настроение Холмса тянет его на тёмную сторону, куда больше никто не может добраться. Уотсон чувствует себя совершенно беспомощным, но Холмс нуждается в нём больше, чем он думает.





	Путеводная звезда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guiding Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688042) by [the_bedheaded_league (giantflyingskelesnurtle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantflyingskelesnurtle/pseuds/the_bedheaded_league). 



Проснувшись одним особенно холодным ноябрьским утром, я обнаружил другую половину своей кровати пустой. Я привык к тому, что Холмс встаёт безбожно рано, но не смятая на его стороне простыня сообщила мне, что спать он вообще не ложился. Получается, что он провёл ночь, меряя шагами гостиную и разгадывая какую-то головоломку. Встав, я оделся, задавшись вопросом, что же за проблема его беспокоила. Я не видел его в тот день, но такое часто бывает. Он часто покидал дом, не сообщая никому, куда идёт, да и я был довольно часто занят в городе. Но той ночью я снова отправился спать без него − и проснулся, снова найдя его половину кровати пустой.

Встав, я покинул спальню, не потрудившись одеться, только в длинной ночной рубашке, халате и тапочках. − Холмс? − тихо позвал я, чтобы не разбудить остальных домочадцев*. Никакого ответа. Мне стало не по себе. Отсутствие в течение двух ночей сна было для Холмса обычным делом, но если он занимался настолько захватывающим расследованием, не дающим ему спать, почему он не разделил его со мной?

Я не нашёл его нигде в квартире. Его пальто и обувь отсутствовали, поэтому я решил отложить этот вопрос до тех пор, пока снова не увижу его вечером, когда вернусь после посещения своих пациентов. Но когда я проходил через гостиную, я увидел кое-что, что заставило меня остановиться: на диване царил небольшой беспорядок. Подушки лежали криво и были слегка помяты. Когда я подошёл поближе, я нашёл на одной из них пару знакомых тёмных волос.

Моё сердце замерло. Холмс _спал_ − но он спал на диване. Далеко от меня. Я чем-то разозлил его за несколько последних дней? Я не мог вспомнить никаких споров или разногласий между нами. В любом случае, даже когда Холмс на меня злился, он не был так холоден; он всегда озвучивал то, что его беспокоило.

Мне пришла в голову ужасная мысль: возможно, у него случился один из приступов мрачного настроения − кошмарные долины страданий, на которые иногда натыкался его великий разум. Я уже сталкивался с такими его настроениями и очень хорошо знал, что они могли продлиться очень долго и что ничто в мире не могло вытащить его из них. Я попытался, в начале нашей дружбы, успокоить его измученный мозг виски, любимым табаком, чтением статей в газете о новых убийствах или просто своей компанией. Он отказывался от всего, и очень скоро я узнал, что во время этих периодов его разум проваливался в тёмную щель, откуда никто − даже я − не мог его вытащить. Я заставил себя просто оставлять его в покое в такие периоды, и мне удалось так делать до тех пор, пока я не нашёл, что для облегчения страданий он возвращается к своей привычке с иглой. Я чувствовал себя больным при виде того, как он с каждым днём увеличивает дозу, но я не осмеливался лишать его любых удобств − даже отвратительных − которые он мог бы найти в том тёмном месте.

Я отчаянно хотел остаться дома, пока он не вернётся, но у меня было несколько пациентов, которые требовали моего внимания в тот день. Я оставил квартиру и попытался забыть неловкость, которую, возможно, почувствовал из-за поведения Холмса.

Мои первые два пациента были утомительны, но я закончил с ними достаточно быстро. Мой третий пациент, однако, оказался мужчиной, заболевшим внезапно и тяжело. Со мной накануне связалась его жена, а когда я зашёл в спальню бедного мужчины, сразу понял, что у него холера. Я поговорил с ним в течение нескольких минут, изображая невежество и откладывая страшный момент, когда мне придётся поставить ужасный диагноз. Наконец, я собрался с духом и сообщил ужасные новости. Я сказал им, что, вероятно, ему осталось жить меньше недели. Я не мог его спасти, но мог прописать таблетки, которые сделают оставшиеся дни менее болезненными.

Муж и жена встретили эту новость молча. Я ожидал от неё слёз, но вместо этого она просто забралась на кровать с пропитанными потом простынями и обняв, прижалась к мужу, будто могла удержать его в этом мире одной силой своих рук. Он с трудом обнял её в ответ. Я диагностировал многих пациентов с фатальными вердиктами, и хотя это никогда не становилось легче, я несколько цепенел от эмоций и отчаянной мольбы горюющих членов семьи. Но это... это было хуже. Эта женщина знала, что мужчина, которого она любила, скоро окажется далеко от неё, и что она не могла ничего сделать, чтобы его спасти, поэтому обнимала его, пока он дышал. Я сомневался, что она оставит его больше, чем на несколько минут, пока всё не закончится. Я обещал вернуться на следующий день с таблетками, очень хорошо зная, что мой пациент может даже не дожить до утра, поэтому оставил их там, вместе.

Я смаргивал горячие слёзы, пока ехал домой. Женщина приняла собственную беспомощность, и я понимал, почему это так разрывает моё сердце. Она спокойно, стоически приняла ужасную правду: то, что мы не всегда можем спасти тех, кого любим.

Это была правда, которую я знал слишком хорошо, хотя не принимал её так легко. В начале нашей дружбы Холмс казался мне почти бессмертным. Он был богом, перед которым я склонил голову, предложив самые сладкие фрукты и вино, и я нормально воспринимал своё одностороннее вероисповедание. Но после того, как я чуть не потерял его во время того несчастного падения в пропасть, после того, как моё вероисповедание превратилось в любовь, после трёх мучительных лет ожидания того, как он вернётся ко мне домой, мне пришлось признать, что он тоже из плоти и крови, и что однажды я могу его потерять навсегда.

С тем же успехом в той кровати мог лежать мой собственный муж, обезвоженный и слабо цепляющийся за последние дни жизни. Несмотря на все мои подвиги во время наших приключений, ради того, чтобы его защитить, есть определённые вещи, от которых я не могу его спасти. Эта мысль испугала и вымотала меня. Я возвратился на Бейкер-стрит, измученный и уставший, желая выпить.

Поднявшись в наши комнаты, я замер − в квартире было холодно. Я не услышал треска дров в камине. Повесив своё пальто и шляпу на вешалку, я заметил, что пальто Холмса вернулось на место. Я зашёл в гостиную, которая на мгновение показалась пустой. А потом я обнаружил его худую фигуру сидящей на полу, напротив дальней стены.

Что-то пошло не так. Что-то было не так. Его лицо было бледным и безучастным, и хотя его глаза были открыты, они ничего не видели. Его одежда была мятой, волосы − взъерошенными, а губы − сухими и потрескавшимися.

Мои колени задрожали. Я уронил свои сумку и трость на пол и упал перед ним на колени. Он не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Я протянул руку, чтобы обхватить запястье Холмса и узнать, бьётся ли его сердце − но отпрянул, сообразив, что моё прикосновение может быть нежелательным. Я до боли хотел его обнять, но вспомнил, что во время этих мрачных настроений он, как правило, отклонял любой человеческий контакт, будто тот причинил ему боль... даже мой собственный. Я сдержался и попытался успокоиться.

− Холмс, − тихо обратился я к нему, будто малейший шум мог его потревожить. − Мой дорогой, есть что-нибудь, что вы хотите?

Он повернулся ко мне, по-видимому, удивлённый. Я не предлагал ему помощь таким образом в течение многих лет. Он молча покачал головой.

− Чашка чая, − предложил я с мольбой в голосе. − Виски. Ваша трубка, ваш альбом с вырезками, ваша скрипка − что угодно.

Он покачал головой снова и попытался улыбнуться. − Нет, Уотсон, мне сейчас ничего не нужно. Вы не должны обо мне волноваться.

_Не должен волноваться?_

Моё горло сжалось, а глазам стало горячо от слёз. − Пожалуйста, − попросил я. − Скажите мне, что сделать. Скажите мне, как я могу вам помочь.

Его шок превратился в печаль. Он с нежностью прикоснулся к моей щеке. − Нет ничего, что вы сможете сделать в настоящее время, дорогой мой. Боюсь, что мне не нужна помощь в данный момент. Но, пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь.

− Как я могу не волноваться? − Слёзы текли по моим щекам, и выражение лица Холмса стало тревожным. − Я видел мужчин и женщин, уничтоженных страданием. Я видел, как они заканчивают свои собственные жизни. Как я могу быть уверен, что вы не пойдёте по той дороге? Вы не знаете − вы понятия не имеете, как я боюсь, что однажды потеряю вас в этих тёмных потоках, что однажды я приду домой и найду вас мёртвым...

− Уотсон! − Холмс схватил меня за плечи. − Уотсон, мой дорогой, этого не должно произойти. Выкиньте эту мысль из своей головы.

− Вы не можете этого обещать, Холмс. Вы не неуязвимы – у всех нас есть предел. Существует так много боли, которую разум может принять. − Я обхватил его руку, ощущая, как текут слёзы. − Вы так отдаляетесь. Я наблюдаю за вами, пойманным в ловушку в вашей собственной голове, подвергающемся пыткам вашими собственными мыслями, и всё же не могу ничего сделать, чтобы помочь вам. Я должен сидеть и наблюдать, как человек, которого я люблю, страдает, поскольку просто жду, беспомощный и бесполезный...

_− Джон._

Звук моего имени прорвался сквозь мои мысли. Когда я вытер слёзы и посмотрел на Холмса, я увидел, что его серые глаза тоже покраснели и блестят.

− Джон, вы действительно думаете... Вы правда думаете, что вы бесполезны? − спросил он. − Вы правда думаете, что не помогаете мне?

− Я... я никогда не мог освободить вас от ваших страданий. Ничего, что я вам предлагаю, не помогает...

− Ничего не могло вытащить меня из того места, Джон. Я просто должен подождать, пока это чувство не уйдёт. Но вы... вы изменили мой мир.

Он убрал руки с моих плеч и нежно обнял моё лицо. − Вы − моя путеводная звезда, − сказал он. − Прежде чем я познакомился с вами, моя борьба, для того, чтобы остаться на плаву, казалась бессмысленной. И были... времена, когда я думал о том, чтобы просто всё отпустить. Потерять себя в тёмных потоках, как вы сказали. Но теперь я нахожу, что могу переносить свои мрачные настроения и любые другие трудности, с которыми сталкиваюсь, потому что, неважно, как это больно, неважно, какое отчаяние я чувствую, я знаю, что вы − ваше тепло, ваши прикосновения, ваша любовь − будете меня ждать.

Какое-то время я сидел ошеломлённый. Когда слёзы снова начали падать, они были уже по-другому поводу. − Всегда, − прошептал я. − Я всегда буду ждать вас, Шерлок. До конца моих дней.

Его резко очерченные губы изогнулись в мягкой улыбке, и он наклонился вперёд, чтобы прижаться с нежным поцелуем к моим губам. − Вы сделали более чем достаточно, любовь моя.

Вцепившись в халат Холмса, я потянул того на себя и снова поцеловал, ощущая на губах соль. Когда он поцеловал меня в ответ, моё тело от облегчения ослабело. Я прижался губами к его щеке, к подбородку и шее, и замер, чтобы посчитать стабильные удары его пульса. Как только я был удовлетворён его сердцебиением, я прижал его к груди, а он в ответ обернул руки вокруг моей талии.

− Вы знаете, теперь, когда вы это упомянули, − сказал он, − я думаю, что не скажу «нет» стакану виски.

Я улыбнулся и кивнул. Он отпустил меня, и я встал. Когда я вернулся с очками и графином, он схватил газету этого дня с журнального столика.

− Я уверен, что преступные классы будут сегодня столь же неутешительны, как и вчера, − вздохнул он, когда я налил виски. − Я клянусь, Уотсон, злодеи Лондона потеряли чувство оригинальности и дух новизны.

− Я надеюсь, что мои истории в «The Strand» подарят им некоторое вдохновение, − ответил я, закатив глаза.

− Точно. Ах, спасибо, дорогой. − Взяв стакан, он протянул мне газету. − Почитаете мне?

Я хорошо знал, что он делает это ради меня, что виски и газета ради моего собственного блага, и всё же принял газету с благодарностью и начал читать вслух. Я не знал, проникало ли хоть слово сквозь его мысли − у моего Холмса есть невероятный талант к отгораживанию по желанию от внешнего шума − но просто сидеть рядом, чувствовать присутствие его тела рядом со мной было в тот момент всем, что я хотел в мире.

В конце концов я оставил его после ужина и лёг спать в одиночестве. Ещё один день я видел его очень мало, но следующей ночью, уже задремав в темноте, я почувствовал, что Холмс забрался на кровать. Он прижался к моей спине, обнял меня за талию и поцеловал в затылок.

− Вы добрались до конца? − пробормотал я.

− Похоже, да. − Холмс довольно вздохнул, когда я положил свою руку на его. − И, кажется, я добрался до своего приза.

Больше он не сказал ничего. Я лежал, смакуя ощущение чудесного тепла вокруг себя, пока наконец не почувствовал, что он заснул.


End file.
